


Harry Potter y la hermana secreta

by Jennmartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennmartz/pseuds/Jennmartz
Summary: Lyra Malfoy es una chica normal, estudiante de Beauxbatons, un día decide hacer un cambio a su vida después de un trágico evento y termina aceptando un intercambio a Hogwarts, cuando llega a este, muchas personas se dan cuenta del terrorífico parecido con la difunta Lily Evans Potter, al llamar la atención de la orden del fénix, estos empiezan a investigar quien es ella y porque esta relacionada a la familia Malfoy.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Harry Potter y la hermana secreta

El mundo mágico jamás se imaginó que tendría a un mago tan poderoso como Tom Riddle, claro, habían presenciado a muchos magos poderosos a lo largo de la historia, incluyendo al temible Gellert Grindelwald, aquel mago tenebroso que provoco terror durante los años 20’s y 40’s, pero Tom Riddle era alguien totalmente diferente, él tenía maldad, era una maldad que se podía ver en los ojos y que podía verse reflejado en el temor que le tenía la gente. Dumbledore sabía muy bien eso y así fue cómo el director de aquella mágica escuela en Escocia creó La orden del Fénix, un grupo de magos qué se dedicaba a combatir las fuerzas del mal de Tom Riddle y había dos personas muy especiales en esta orden llamadas James y Lily Potter, ambos eran excepcionales en el arte de la magia tanto que incluso aquel mago tenebroso los quería en sus fuerzas, pero los Potter no eran así, ellos querían un mundo mejor para sus futuros hijos.  
Con el paso del tiempo Tom Riddle pasó a llamarse Voldemort, el simple nombre aterrorizaba a todos los magos de Inglaterra, formó un grupo llamado los mortífagos y este grupo trataba a toda costa de imponer los ideales de él, que trataban específicamente de purificar la sangre y darle más poder.  
Nuestra historia comienza un 16 de mayo de 1979 en una casa en el Valle de Godric en donde vivían los Potter, la pareja era muy unida y estaban por esperar a su primogénita.  
Lily se encontraba en ese momento viendo el cuarto de color rosa con una cuna en medio, alrededor tenia estantes con peluches y la ventana dejaba ver la luz de la luna que llegaba a iluminar el cuarto, agarro un libro del estante que estaba pegado a la pared, justo a la derecha de la ventana ya mencionada “Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo” leyó y la emoción invadió su cuerpo, toco su panza y sintió movimientos en su mano, sonrió, ella, Lily Evans, la chica que por años odio a cierto chico llamado James Potter por ser tan inmaduro, parecía un sueño el haberse enamorado de él y ahora estar esperando a su hija.  
– Aquí estas – La voz masculina hizo que ella volteara, era James con su sonrisa brillante, el camino hacia ella – Pronto estará aquí, y podremos formar una familia como siempre hemos soñado  
– Lo sé, y estoy tan feliz, es como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.  
– Sirius y Remus vendrán esta noche, dicen que tienen un regalo especial para nosotros.  
– Mmm, no sé si ese regalo especial me asusta o me alegra – Lily soltó una pequeña carcajada recordando la época dorada de los Merodeadores.  
– Si bueno, ya hemos madurado, cariño. – James también sonrió – Bueno no te prometo nada con Sirius, jaja.  
– ¿Y Peter no vendrá?  
– Nos dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, al parecer visitar a un familiar lejano.  
Lily no discutió mas la ausencia de Peter, y siguió observando el cuarto con ilusión.  
Recordaba su infancia, como sus padres le dieron todo el amor y cariño desde el primer día que la vieron, sin embargo aunque tenia muy buenas memorias de su familia, también se acordó de su hermana, Petunia Evans, sentía un dolor en el pecho, como una punzada cada vez que se acordaba de ella, de como nunca pudieron establecer una buena relación, todo por la magia, a veces en sus sueños más locos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ella pensaba en como su vida hubiera sido si ella no recibiera su carta de Hogwarts, como su relación estuviera mas estable y ambas estarían felices, compartiendo las cosas normales que hacen las hermanas.  
En el bosque, había una niña pelirroja corriendo y riendo a mas no poder, el cielo estaba pintado de un naranja degradado, era mas que obvio que habia un atardecer, la pelirroja se detuvo para ver este y unos segundos mas tarde, su hermana Petunia se puso a lado de ella.  
– Mamá ya tiene la cena lista – le avisó  
– Pensé que estabas jugando conmigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos – Lily bajo la mirada.  
– No quiero jugar contigo, me puedes hacer daño– contesto, la pelirroja tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de cuando mientras jugaban ella lastimo a su hermana.  
–Sabes que no fue mi intención – pero eso no era suficiente para Petunia, habia parado de criticar a su hermana por mera petición de su madre, y tenia mucho guardado.  
– Eres un monstruo, no se como podemos estar relacionadas y si fuera por mí, tu ya no serias mi hermana– Lily la observo con una mirada dolida y lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, salió corriendo hacia su casa.  
Tiempo después un búho apareció en su casa y la carta de Hogwarts con ella, rompiendo la relación de las hermanas hasta el tiempo actual.  
Aunque aquellos recuerdos le atormentaban, volvió en si cuando sintió otro movimiento en sus manos.  
– Juro hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, y jamás permitir que te hagan sentir mal, la magia es lo mas extraordinario que puede haber- se dijo a si misma y a su hija.– me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente con Petunia, pero solo espero que el tiempo lo cure todo.  
Escucho el reloj de la sala, que indicaba que ya eran las ocho de la noche y bajo inmediatamente, se encontró con un James en la cocina, haciendo la cena.  
– ¿Ravioles? Los favoritos de Sirius, jajaja, ni a mí me consientes tanto, Jamie  
– A ti también te gustan, celosa. – contesto en tono de burla. Lily agarro platos y vasos para arreglar la mesa, puso unas flores en el centro y escucho el timbre de la casa.  
Ella fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Sirius y Remus, la abrasaron y entraron a la casa.  
– ¿Es acaso un milagro? ¡¿JAMES POTTER COCINANDO?! – gritó Sirius.  
– Que no te sorprenda, es un gran cocinero, incluso su comida es mejor que la mía – James negó con la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la cena. – Además, Canuto, esta haciendo tu comida favorita.  
– ¡¿RAVIOLES?!- Sirius alzó los brazos en modo de victoria.  
– Así es, ya ni a mi me consiente tanto – James volteo los ojos.  
– Esque Jamie y yo somos un gran equipo, verdaaad Jamie bonito- Sirius se puso por detrás a James poniéndole un delantal a este y abrazándolo, causando más que una carcajada en el cuarteto. -Bueno, basta que se me pone celosa la pelirroja.  
El olor a pan y ajo inundaba la casa y se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa para por fin cenar.  
– y bien ¿paso algo en la orden o porque estos caballeros estan aquí tan noche?  
– Uy pelirroja, de saber que no nos quieres aquí – dijo ofendido y volteando la cara en forma de broma.  
– Sabes que no me refiero a eso Canuto– Remus se aclaro la voz mientras ella pasaba el pan de ajo en el centro de la mesa.  
– La verdad si estoy preocupado por algo, James, Lily se que me preguntaron si quería ser el padrino de tu bebe… y la verdad no creo que sea lo mas correcto – Remus tenía la cara pálida del nerviosismo y solo se dedico a bajar la mirada.  
– Pero de que estas hablando Lunático, claro que eres la persona correcta, Lily y yo estamos al tanto de tu condición desde siempre y ese no ha sido un impedimento para nosotros – contesto James un poco ofendido.  
– Pero la gente… que va a decir James, creo que es mejor que esa niña no este cerca de mí.  
– De hecho, me ofende que alguieeen no me haya preguntado a mi que sea el padrino de la mini-Potter – Sirius bromeó.  
– Pero ya enserio, Remus, te apreciamos demasiado y queremos que lo seas, no tienes por que preocuparte y estoy segura de que cuando la conozcas ella te va a querer también así que no quiero oír mas de eso ¿okay? Te mereces esto y mucho más – Remus observo a la pareja y asintió con la cabeza en modo de aceptación.  
– Bien pues sin más que decir, a cenar que se ve que Sirius no puede aguantar más el no poder degustar esos Ravioles– finalizo James un poco más calmado y enviándole una mirada burlona a Sirius.  
Los Malfoy siempre fueron una familia reservada y muy respetada en la comunidad mágica, tanto que Lucius Malfoy, consiguió estar en una de las posiciones más altas en la sociedad, algo que mostraba cada vez que podía con compras extravagantes: lujos como diamantes y oro, además de que vivían en una de las mansiones mas grandes en todo el mundo mágico, cuando se supo del compromiso entre Narcissa Black y Lucius, la comunidad mágica estaba alegre de que una vez más la sangre pura se extendiera, y cuando la noticia de que esperaban un bebe salió a la luz, recibieron mas elogios, algo que claramente ya se esperaba.  
Lucius siempre fue un joven orgulloso, narcisista y poco amigable, nadie conocería al Lucius de ahora, cariñoso y sobre todo emocionado por conocer a su hija, no podía creer que el amor que tenían el y su esposa hubieran creado a un ser tan maravilloso como lo seria su hija, se le veía en las tiendas comprando cunas, pañales, juguetes y era un papa orgulloso, no le importaba que todo el mundo murmurara sobre cómo había cambiado.  
– Lucius, pero esto es mucho, cariño, bastaba con solo unos biberones – Narcissa observaba totalmente sorprendida a su esposo.  
– Nuestra hija siempre debe tener lo mejor, y esto es lo que puedo hacer por ella.  
Ella vio con ternura a su esposo, peor algo la interrumpió, su mirada de ternura cambio a una expresión de terror, toco su vientre y bajo la mirada y sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas.  
– Lucius… Lucius algo me pasa – el volteó y alcanzó a agarrarla de un brazo, ayudando a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera sentarse ella se desvaneció por completo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, todo era blanco, había persianas a su alrededor y algunos ruidos de gente que seguramente estaba pasando por ahí, la luz del techo era un poco segadora y por eso se le hacía difícil abrir sus ojos.  
– Eso es Sra. Malfoy... no se mueva, todo está bien – enfrente de la cama de hospital, estaba un medimago observando a Narcissa y haciendo un hechizo para que su pluma escribiera en una libreta por él.  
– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi bebe? ¿Lucius? – ella estaba pálida y aun estaba mareada.  
– Tuvo una pequeña hemorragia, la buena noticia es que su bebe esta bien – Lucius apareció un poco agitado.  
– Que bueno que ha despertado Sr. Malfoy  
– ¿Cómo que despertado? – preguntó Narcissa ya más despierta.  
– Ah sí, su esposo llego con usted en brazos, pero se desmayó.  
Lucius fulminó con la mirada al medimago por la falta de privacidad.  
– Bueno, continuando con la noticia, le tengo una mala y es que su embarazo es de alto riesgo, puesto que se tendrá que quedar aquí hasta que nazca su bebe, que por lo que veo en su historial falta poco.  
– ¿Pero seguro que está bien?  
– Así es, igual estaremos monitoreándolo todos estos días.  
Sin más que decir el medimago se fue de ese lugar y las enfermeras acompañaron a Narcissa a cuarto donde pasaría sus días.  
Aunque ambos estaban preocupados, se podría decir que tenían esperanza en que todo saldría bien, nadie en el mundo mágico creería que Lucius mantendría algo como la esperanza en sus pensamientos, después de todo, el era un mortifago de alto rango y aunque era un secreto a voces a el le gustaba presumirlo mas de una vez, pero este Lucius era alguien totalmente diferente que nadie imagino ver alguna vez.  
Los cuatro días pasaron, en la familia Malfoy fueron días de angustia y nerviosismo, pero para los Potter era de alegría y celebraciones, entre esas celebraciones hubo una pequeña fiesta para la llegada de la primogénita.  
– Sirius, pero no debiste, como crees – Lily observaba el bonito collar de oro que tenia en sus manos, el collar relucía mas que nunca y tenia un dije transparente que en medio tenía una flor de Lila. – ¿Como lo supiste?  
– James me lo dijo – el guiño el ojo y se fue entre la gente que bailaba.  
Cuando acabo la fiesta, la pareja se dispuso a recoger lo que habia dejado la gente para poder entrar a la casa, de pronto Lily sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre y sabia que era lo que significaba, James actuó lo más rápido que pudo apareciendo en el hospital San Mungo, habia gritos de desesperación por parte de su esposa y él se sentía mas nervioso que nunca. Un medimago se acerco a ellos y procedió a ayudar a Lily, James se quedo en la sala de espera y Sirius, Remus y demás amigos de la familia se aparecieron para acompañarlo.  
En el otro lado del hospital, específicamente en el área de maternidad, se encontraba una Narcissa muy inquieta, revolcándose en las sabanas de su cama, Lucius despertó de su siesta y corrió para avisar a las enfermeras, efectivamente el bebe de los Malfoy iba a nacer esa noche, ella se vio envuelta en sudor, lagrimas y muchos gritos de dolor.  
– ¿Dónde está el Dr. Nightshade? – pregunto una de las enfermeras  
– Esta atendiendo otro parto, en la sala de Urgencias.  
Las enfermeras procedieron a preparar todo, pociones, agua tibia y más cosas.  
– Me acaban de informar que el Dr. Nightshade viene en camino  
– Perfecto, Sra. Malfoy necesito que respire profundamente, pronto estará en buenas manos.  
El medimago apareció, después de unos minutos un llanto se escucho en toda la sala.  
– y bien Sra. Potter ¿cómo quiere llamar a su hija? – preguntó una enfermera pelinegra con una sonrisa  
– Lila… Lila esta bien– Lily no podía para de observar a su pequeña, James entro a la habitación y ambos pudieron observarla, emocionado, James le dio un beso a la niña.  
– Sabía que se parecería a ti– dijo James observando el cabello pelirrojo de la niña.  
La misma enfermera que pregunto por el nombre de la bebe apareció para informar que llevarían a la niña a la sala de cunas, para que la madre pudiera descansar, los dos aceptaron muy apenas ya que no se querían separar de su pequeña.  
Al regresar a la sala de espera, todos los amigos de la familia se habían marchado, solo estaba Sirius, Remus y Peter ahí, los amigos se quedaron dormidos en los asientos. Cerca de las tres de la mañana James abrió los ojos al sentir un movimiento de personas inusual en la sala, había dos medimagos en la sala de cunas, y se veía que inspeccionaban de un lado a otro.  
– ¿Qué pasa?  
– Sr. Potter será mejor que vuelva a donde estaba, este lugar esta restringido.  
– Pero porque hacen esto… ¿Algo ocurrió?  
El medimago le envió una mirada a la enfermera pelinegra.  
– Sr. Potter acompáñeme– continuo la ella.  
James no protesto más, sabia que insistir no serviría de nada, pero sabia que esto no se veía bien e incluso no se sentía bien, algo en su interior le indicaba peligro a su alrededor.  
Las malas noticias no se hicieron esperar, un grupo de medimagos y aurores se encontraba frente a la pareja para anunciar la desaparición de Lila Potter, y no había rastro de quien se la hubiera llevado.  
Mas de un corazón se rompió esa mañana en aquella pequeña habitación de la sala de urgencias. Sin embargo, de otro lado del hospital en una pequeña habitación de la sala de maternidad una pareja recibía con los brazos abiertos a su primogénita.  
– ¿Estas llorando? – Lucius escondió sus lagrimas cuando su esposa menciono esto  
Y solo apunto a darle un beso en la…cabellera pelirroja de la niña, un poco extrañado por esa característica de la pequeña, pero aun así sabia como la sangre funcionaba en el mundo mágico y como todo estaba conectado entre arboles genealógicos.  
Días después la familia Malfoy salió del hospital con la niña en brazos, nadie dijo nada sobre el incidente en la sala de cunas, las personas creían que era obra de los mortifagos ya que la pareja había rechazado unirse a sus tropas mas de una vez, aunque eso no se quedaría asi para la orden del fénix.


End file.
